Caroline
Caroline is a 2013 drama romance film. It is a remake of 1961 film, Caroline G, which starred Barb Mickels. Background In 2012 it was confirmed by JVC Productions that a remake of 1961 film, Caroline G, would be released sometime over the next year. They later confirmed that a new actress would be chosen to play the role of Caroline as they wanted to find somebody perfect for the role, and able to carry it off. Hazel Ula, who co wrote the film, said that "out of respect for Barb" they had changed some of the plot. Barb Mickels also wrote the original film, as well as co-producing it. Plot Everybody knows and loves Caroline Gerry. They want to be her boyfriend, her girlfriend, or her friend. Soon into the film, Caroline meets Emi, a stray girl. Caroline encourages Emi to re-unite with her family but Emi is unsure of doing so. With the help of Caroline though, she does re-unite with them. While Caroline is at Emis home, she finds out Emi has an older brother, Barry. Barry finds himself attracted to Caroline, whereas she doesn't like him. When she rejects him by showing no interest, Barry begins stalking Caroline. She tries to get her friends and family to help her but they don't believe that Caroline is being stalked, simply telling her that she's always been beautiful and must be used to this by now. But Caroline is not. As a sad and slightly lonely seventeen year old girl, Caroline realises that her beauty is a curse. She rushes away into the rain one night and expects her family to follow her, but they don't. Caroline soon finds herself at a homeless shelter, where she meets Rogie, a dying twenty six year old. Rogie and Caroline become friends, but he tragically dies a month later. His ghost continues to visit Caroline and offer her advice and support when she needs it the most. Rogie has taught her life is beautiful. She soon finds herself working at as a potato picker. Whilst there, she falls in love with Hugo, the farmers son. They soon decide to run away together. As they get on the train and sit down, Hugo proposed to Caroline, and she says yes. When they return, Caroline believes that she is pregnant and can't wait to tell Hugo. She rushes to tell him the possible good news but Hugo isn't at home. Instead, she decides to confirm it as true or not. To her suprise, Caroline isn't pregnant. Devasted by this news, she waits in the dark for Hugo to return home, and sobs in his arms. Hugo asks what is wrong with Caroline and she says that she had hoped she was pregant. Hugo says that at nineteen, Carolines age now in the film, she would be too young to be a mother. Caroline says that she is ready for this and needs some kind of purpose. In a tragic scene, Hugo tells Caroline that he is only with her for her beauty, and that if she becomes a mother this beauty will be gone. Caroline rushes to her bedroom and makes herself appear beautiful. She walks out and Hugo tells her that she is beautiful, to which she replies "Yes, but my beauty is a curse!" and rushes out of the house. Hugo becomes concerned when she does not return home. Early the next morning, as the sun rises, he goes to the lake that they used to love. He finds that Caroline has died. It turns out that Caroline could not handle her beauty, and so, she made herself as beautiful as always and simply ended the curse at that. Caroline G was dead. Film Differences There were several differences between the film and the 1961 original, Caroline G. Some people described the character in Caroline (2013) as being "selfish". Writers defended the character by saying they were missing the point to the character, saying that the Caroline they had created "realised that all who had cared about her only really cared about her beauty, not her, and that she believed having a child would give her a different purpose in life, as well as a person (her child) that would love Caroline for being their mother and not just a stunner. When rejected by her apparently wonderful and loving husband, the tragic character then realised that the one person she thought she had found, well, she hadn't really found somebody different". Other differences including changing Rogies age, reducing him four years to twenty six, from thirty in the original version of the film. Carolines husband is originally Huburt, but was renamed to Hugo for the 2013 adaption. Rogie also had more scenes in the 2013 film, living an extra two weeks, due to being popular in the first film. Some people claimed that this Rogie was made more "gorgeous" on purpose though, which offended some viewers, who enjoyed Rogies classically real boy appearence. The biggest difference in the film is the ending, with Hugo (originally Huburt) living, and Caroline dying. Cast April Malone - as Caroline